One Time
by Jushley.Girl8250
Summary: Matt thinks about his relationship with Celeste. A Ryder/Kaitlyn songfic for One Time by Justin Bieber.


**Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)**  
><strong>Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)<strong>  
><strong>Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?" Celeste asked her husband of two years, swishing her ass in front of the floor length mirror. Matt smile and wrapped his arms around the young beauty, heart pounding.<br>"Babe, you look more than just okay. You're fucking _SMOKING_!" he whispered into her ear.

She giggled and stroked his cheek.  
>"You ALWAYS say that Mattie."<br>"Yeah, and it never gets any less true babe. You're gorgeous," he answered, smiling at her and kissing her cheek. She smiled too, and kissed him slowly, pressing her smaller body up against his.

* * *

><p><strong>When I met you girl my heart went knock knock<br>Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**

* * *

><p>When Matthew Cardona met Celeste Bonin, his heart nearly flew out of his chest. He lowered his trademark shades, surveyed her and then asked Mike what her name was.<br>"Oh, her? That's Celeste Bonin. Apparently she's set to win NXT Season 3. Vince likes her," he answered, smirking a little at the sight of his younger friend's face. "Bit smitten Mattie?"

Matt snapped out of his daze and shoved Mike.  
>"Shut up."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Smitten." this earned Mike Mizanin a glare. "Go talk to her."  
>"What? I don't even know her!"<br>"Didn't stop you talking to those chicks at the club last weekend Matt. What's the difference between them and-"Mike cut himself short as Matt rose out of his seat and went over to Celeste. Then he chuckled. "Atta boy."

* * *

><p><strong>And even though it's a struggle love is all we got<br>So we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top**

* * *

><p>After a stammered conversation- which shocked the usual confident Matt Cardona- the newest edition to the WWE smiled and gave him her number along with a promise to go to dinner with him later that night. Matt stood on the spot, absolutely stunned as she walked away, and then broke into a massive whoop and fist pumped the air.<p>

He didn't see the smile on Celeste's face as she walked away, but he soon saw it every single day. It took Celeste a while to adjust to life on the road, but Matthew always took the time to help her. He wanted to help her reach the top of the WWE, wanted the world to see more of the beauty that was Celeste Bonin.

* * *

><p><strong>Your world is my world<br>And my fight is your fight  
>My breath is your breath<br>And your heart (and now I've got my)**

* * *

><p>He still remembered the night he'd asked her to become his girlfriend, the night he'd held a bouquet of red roses outside the Diva's locker room. The third episode of NXT Season 3 had just finished taping; Celeste was just cleaning herself up. With a steadying breath, he knocked on the door. Michelle McCool had answered, a smile on her face as she took in the nervous broski.<p>

"Oh, hello, Matthew," she purred, loud enough for the whole arena to hear. "Are you here to see Celeste?" he nodded. "Aww, how sweet! CELESTE! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" she shouted behind her. Celeste was at the door in less than three seconds.  
>"Oh, hey Matt," she said simply, a shy smile on her face. "How are you?"<br>That smile erased Matt's fears. His name sounded perfect on her lips, he wanted to hear it again and again.

Carefully, he took her hand.  
>"Celeste, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I can't get you off my mind. I know you're on NXT and I'm on RAW, but I'd like to see you more. Celeste, would you be my girlfriend?" with this, Matt handed Celeste the bouquet. She let out an earth shaking squeal and launched herself into his arms.<p>

"YES MATTIE, I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she continued to squeal, He chuckled, whole body filled with joy as he span her around and then kissed her on the lips.  
>He knew from that kiss that he was completely in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One love<br>My one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Lemme tell you One Time  
>(girl I love, girl I love you)<br>I'ma tell you One Time**

* * *

><p>They'd been watching Fast and Furious at his house when he first told her he loved her. She lay against his shoulder, feeding him popcorn. When he ate the piece, he'd kiss her fingertips and she'd smile that infectious smile he loved. He stroked her soft blondey-brown hair and whispered in her ear:<br>"I love you Celeste Bonin."

She turned her full face towards him and he could see her glowing. Her white teeth gleamed as she whispered back,  
>"I love you too, Matthew Cardona. Forever and always." she put her lips to his then, sealing their future with a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Girl I love, girl I love you)<br>And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my number one girl<br>Always makin' time for you**

* * *

><p>And the winner is... KAITLYN!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd went nuts, cheering as Celeste jumped around in joy. Backstage, Matt watched, his heart in his brown eyes. As soon as she made her way backstage, he enveloped her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion in the world.<p>

It was possible that they'd be put on different rosters, but both would request to be put on the same roster until Vince gave in. Until Vince gave in, Matt was prepared to follow Celeste to the ends of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'ma tell you One Time<br>(girl I love, girl I love you)  
>I'ma tell you One Time<br>(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**You look so deep  
>You know that it humbles me,<br>You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
>Many have called but the chosen is you<strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, Matt had his fan girls and Celeste had her stalkers, but they never bothered Matt. Celeste had moved in last month, and Matt was certain she'd stay with him there for life.<p>

"Goodnight babe," he murmured, rubbing her bare shoulders. Usually, Celeste answered with a loving but sleepy, "Goodnight my angel," but tonight she said nothing. Matt immediately sat up.  
>"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, flicking on the light. Celeste still said nothing. "Babe, are you sick?" then, she sighed.<br>"No, it's nothing Mattie. Sleep baby, you have your flight tomorrow."  
>"Fuck the flight." he hoisted her into his lap and looked dead into her beautiful brown eyes. The deep look in her eyes humbled him, made him feel like a child again. "Is it being signed to Smackdown? Coz you know we can appeal that-"<br>"No, it's not that Mattie."

"What then, babe?" Celeste sighed and ran her fingers across his lips.  
>"I'm worried you'll leave me," she said matter-of-factly, but Matt could see the pain and fear behind that facade.<br>"Oh, babe," he sighed, cuddling her into his arms. "You're the only one for me. You're my chosen one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with." she looked up at him then, eyes filled with love.  
>"As I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she whispered, cuddling him closer and closing her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you<strong>

* * *

><p>"Marry me, Celeste?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her face." she didn't speak for a couple of minutes, causing Matt to worry it was too soon. He opened his mouth to revoke the proposal, but then Celeste breathed, "Yes Matt, I would be honored to marry you." the two soon fell asleep in that position.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your world is my world (Your world)<br>And my fight is your fight (My fight)  
>My breath is your breath<br>And your heart (and now I've got my)**

**One love (Yeah yeah yeah)**  
><strong>My one heart<strong>  
><strong>My one life for sure<strong>  
><strong>Lemme tell you One Time<strong>  
><strong>(girl I love, girl I love you)<strong>

**I'ma tell you One Time (Hey**)

* * *

><p>He purchased the ring the next day. It was as beautiful as Celeste, small but covered with sapphires and gold. Now he just needed the right time to propose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Girl I love, girl I love you)<br>And I'ma be your one guy (one guy)  
>You'll be my number one girl<br>Always makin' time for you**

**I'ma tell you One Time  
>(girl I love, girl I love you)<br>I'ma tell you One Time  
>(girl I love, girl I love you)<strong>

**Shawty right there  
>She's got everything I need<br>and I'm gon' tell her One Time (One Time)  
>Give you everything you need<strong>

* * *

><p>He proposed backstage on Smackdown just before Christmas. Approaching Celeste, he kissed her then fell onto his knee, producing the small brown box.<br>"Celeste Bonin, you're my everything," he began, staring into her brown eyes. "I would walk to the ends of the world for you babe, I love you so much. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I knew from the beginning that you were my soul mate. Will you marry me?" with that he opened the box, causing gasps and murmurs to erupt from everywhere.

He didn't notice though, his eyes and heart were fixed on the small woman in front of him. The woman who was crying with joy.  
>"YES!" she cried, sliding the ring onto her finger. He straightened then, and just like when they started dating, span her around and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Down to my last dime<br>She makes me happy  
>I know where I'll be<br>Right by your side 'cause  
>She is the one (girl you're my)<strong>

* * *

><p>They were married on Valentine's Day. Matt wanted to have an extremely expensive wedding and reception, but gave in when Celeste requested a simple wedding.<p>

He never forgot how she glided up the isle on her father's arm, or how beautiful she looked in her white, skin tight dress. In front of fifty of their closest friends and family, Matthew Cardona sealed the vows with a kiss and made Celeste Bonin his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>One love (Yeeeeaaahhh)<br>My one heart  
>My one life for sure (You, yeah yeah)<br>Lemme tell you One Time  
>(girl I love, girl I love you)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you Mattie," she whispered in his ear as he held her during their first dance.<br>"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her soft lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'ma tell you One Time<strong>  
><strong>(girl I love, girl I love you) (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And I'ma be your one guy<strong>  
><strong>You'll be my number one girl<strong>  
><strong>Always makin' time for you<strong>

**I'ma tell you One Time (One Time)**  
><strong>(girl I love, girl I love you)<strong>  
><strong>I'ma tell you One Time (One Time)<strong>  
><strong>(girl I love, girl I love you)<strong>

* * *

><p>As he won his first WWE Championship over Dolph Ziggler, the arena erupted into cheers. He cheered and fist pumped, but ran straight to the front row where Celeste and their six month old son sat. He kissed her in front of everyone and raised little Jaxon Cardona into the air with his championship. This was more than he could've ever asked for; this had been his true dream all along.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)<br>Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)  
>Me plus you (I'ma tell you One Time)<strong>


End file.
